midnight
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: you had a secret, I wish I didn't know, but now it's too late, and you've draged me into your world! please, please, please reveiw! I'll be ur best friend!
1. and so it began

"I'm gun' a kick in your teeth!"

"hey! Isn't that your bother?" Nel asked pointing to a crowd of people.

I looked up from my text book, to see that, yes, Sky was standing in the middle of that crowd, with a rather tall guy with synthetic looking teal hair nun the less.

"I'm going to kill that kid!" I muttered, looking back to my book.

There was a loud _THUD!_

"if that guy doesn't kill him first!" Nel screamed.

I looked back up to see Sky on the floor getting the crap kicked out of him.

I wasted no time, I jumped over the table and pushed my way threw the crowd. I hit the teal haired jerk over his nappy teal head.

"hey!" he yelled. "stay out of this!"

"no!" I said, was this guy for real? "what the fuck are you doing to my bother?" I asked, pushing him on the shoulder, and crossing my arms over my chest.

"you wan' a go, bitch?" he hissed, trying to intimidate me, and there was a fire in his eyes that was starting to scare me, then I saw that Sky wasn't moving, and it wasn't so scary anymore!

I razed my had and slapped him just as hard as I could, snapping his head to the side. (apparently his intimidation idea didn't work very well).

"dose that answer your question?" I replied, just in time to get knocked completely of my feet, but I didn't stay down for long, oh no, I wasn't my like my little freshmen brother! (Well that, and apparently staying down wasn't doing you any favors ether!) agene I hit him as hard as I could, he punched me in the mouth and I dug my teeth into his knuckles -

"Ella! The assent principle is coming!" Nel yelled, she was standing on table.

I pushed passed the teal haired teenager, who was roughly twice my size, to get to my little brother.

"hey!" he yelled.

"go screw yourself!" I replied, taking a knee next to my little brother, and pushing him over on his back. "hey, Sky, are you okay?" I asked, sounding a whole lot more concerned then in the moments before.

"no!" he replied, spiting up a little blood. "I think I broke a rid!"

"alright, tough guy, lets get you to the nurses office!" I said, pulling him to his feet, it wasn't far, my bother was 2 years younger than me but he was already about half a foot taller than me.

"I don't believe we were finished"

"would you give it a rest?" I yelled, "I'm not interested in play fighting with you, kitten!"

Apparently I had hit a raw nerve because he spooled up to punch me agene, but this time someone stopped the him from connecting.

"that's quite enough!" that something replied.

"Ulquiorra! What are you doing here?"

I gasped, he was beautiful! Pail doll like completion, deep green eyes, mess black hair.

He turned his attention to me and Sky. "you two should probably leave now!" he replied, in a docile monotone.

* * *

"why did I get a call from your school nurse about both of you?" my mother asked, hitting me over the head with a rolled up magazine.

It was during 5th period, the nurse had called our mom because, well, Sky did brake a rib, pulse he collapsed a lung, and I had chipped a tooth.

"well, Sky got in a fight with some doosh bag and, I tried to stop them and got knocked around a bit as well!" I replied.

"why did Sky get in a fight?" My mom shrieked.

"I don't know I just looked up and he was on the floor! We don't eat lunch together!" I replied.

She let out a sigh, "we'll see about getting your tooth fixed tomorrow! Now, I want you to go home, I'm going to go get Sky from the hospital, and your both grounded!"

I grabbed my bag, and headed to the junior's parking lot.

I got out side when I herd a familiar yet still unwelcome voice: "Hey! You!"

I turned on my heels lazily. "what do _you_ want? Kitty," I replied, I was not amused!

"we've got something to settle."

"I thought I told you! I'm not interested!" I said, I turned around and walked to my motorcycle.

"hey! I'm talking to you, bitch!" he grabbed my shoulder.

I threw my bag down and turned around. "I don't appreciate being called that!" I yelled "I have a name!"

"your one to talk, I herd you talking to that hooker outside the front office!"

"don't talk about my mom that way!" I yelled. "and you broke my little brother's ribs, probably because he looked at you funny, and then you try to do the same to me because I tried to stop you!" I yelled. "excuse me for assuming-"

_WACK!_ I felt warm blood run from a newly formed gash in my for head.

"there, happy?" I replied wiping the blood from my eyes, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home and wait for my mom and little brother to get back from the _emergency room_ because of _you_!"

I hopped on my bike, forgeting my hellmate, and road away, angry.

* * *

"what did you do to your for head?" Nel asked.

"I got in a crash," I replied. "and CPS will be in touch!"

Nel and I laughed.

"oh, yeah, I forgot! That guy who beat the crap out of Sky- and his friend who kept him from doing the same to you- there transfer students, I think there are about five or 6 of um, but there all real good looking! It's weird!"

"oh, I knew about the exchange students, my new friend that I was telling you about: Kaien is one of them!" I replied.

"oh, the guy you call Pepper!" Nel replied "yeah, I've met him! He seems nice!"

_THUD!_ "oh, you agene!" I'd recognized the synthetic teal hair and that condescending tone any were.

"I'm warning you! I have mace!" Nel yelled.

"and where are you keeping it?" he replied, and he had a point, Nel tended to were what looked like a sports bra and skinny jeans to school almost every day!

"hey! You hit her I shank you, with a cafeteria knife!" I threatened, holding my arm out guarding Nel.

"I'm threw with you bi-"

"If you call me that agene, you won't be finished with me anytime soon!" I hissed. "my name is Ella Matsumoto, please remember it!"

"listen here _Ella_-" _Ring! Ring! Ring! _saved by the bell!

* * *

_Can this get any more boring? I asked myself, sketching a few doodles in my note book. English was my least favorite class, I can speak, I can write, why the hell did I need this class._

_Just then there was a knock on the door, the teacher didn't notice, there was another knock, she still didn't notice, harder knocking, I was getting feed up, the knocking got harder, I raised my hand. "ma'am, there's someone at the door!" I replied._

"_oh, thank you, Ella!" she replied, opening the door. "oh, you must be the transfer student they me about!" she replied, then turned to address the class "Class," she said in that ditsy teacher voice of hers "we have a new student, this is Ulquiorra!" she said, then tuned back and realized that no one was standing there. She turned back to the door way, "well, don't be shy!" she whispered "come in!"_

_The new student stepped into the room, I immediately recognized him! He was the guy who allegedly saved sky's and my life: Um, Ulquiorra, but someone already said that didn't they? _

"_Go sit next to Ella!" she beckoned, then noticing the blank look on his face, she said, "the one that gets mad when I say: she's the black haired one, but it's painfully obvious she dies it!"_

"_Hey!" I yelled._

"_that's the one!" the teacher said pointing to me. _

_Ulquiorra walked over and sat down next to me. _

"_it wouldn't be so fake looking if you died the red strands black as wall," he whispered. _

_I huffed and went back to my doodling. _

_A little wile later I glanced over at him, he was sitting in his chair side ways, had resting on his hand, gaze cast down to the book in his lap, he truly was beautiful. _

_That's were I got the idea that would forever change my life: I flipped to a new page in my sketch pad and began to draw him!_


	2. dreaming

"oh, you got a new sketch book! Can I see it?" Nel asked, pulling it out of the stack of books I had in front of me. "did you send your other one as your portfolio for collage?"

"no you're looking at it!" I replied.

I watched her flip threw it, "you're getting really good! I like this one!" She replied holding up my picture of Ulquiorra.

"oh, that? I just drew that in English class!" I replied, a little bit embarrassed, "he's one of the transfer students too!"

"oh, I don't think I've meet him yet, but I'd like to!" Nel giggled, I rolled my eyes. Some times Nel could be a real girl!

"tell me about it, he's only said a few works to me, and they were mostly about my hair, I think he's gay!" I whispered.

"oh, to bad!" Nel replied.

"but if he's not, I call dibs" I said, changing the subject.

"uh, you're always faster than me!" Nel almost yelled.

"all I herd was 'dibs' and 'you're always faster than' me, what's going on?" Kaien said, sitting down next to Nel, He started to looked at my sketch book as well. "wow Ella! I didn't know you were such a talented drawler!"

"very few people do!" Nel and I replied at the same time.

We had been friends since kindergarten, and she knew from the very beginning that I was going to be an artist, and I told her that she could be a palm reader.

"is this Ulquiorra?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"yep, I don't really pay attention in English!" I replied, poking at my food with a fork. "I find him- fun to draw, please don't tell him I said that!"

"girls and your crushes! Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" Kaien replied. He leaned over and sniffed me, witch I found a little weird! "you smell like gasoline!" he stated, when he saw us looking at us weird he added "-and vanilla!"

"well, she dose eat a lot of vanilla ice cream and she's always working on her bike!" Nel replied. "that could explain that!

"or it could be the perfume you gave me for Christmas!" I replied, I poked Nel in the side.

"hey! I told you: you could take it back!" Nel yelled pushing me off the bench.

Time slowed, as I fell, light flickered in the back of my head even though I squeezed my eyes shut, I waited to feel the cool, hard thud of the concrete floor.

Instead I felt someone grab me around the waist, and gently set me on the ground.

"are you okay?"

I opened my eye's, to see Ulquiorra looking down at me.

"I-I'm okay, yes!" I replied still a little disorientated "you have pretty eyes!"

Even dizzy with adrenalin, I could tell that I caught him way of guard!

"um, thank you! I-uh- like your shirt!" he stammered turning red.

"Oh, My God! Ella I am so sorry!" Nel squealed, thankfully slamming my sketch book closed.

I sat up and looked at her. "no worries, buddy, I'm not died yet!" I laughed and then I could have sworn that I saw Kaien and Ulquiorra look at each other with a strange concern that I had never seen on a human being face before.

* * *

_I walked down a cold, dark ally way, the creepy yellow street lights making that weird buzzing noise. I was alone, no! there was a rustling. I turned around a shadowy creature shot across my vision, almost faster then I could comprehend. _

_"hello?" I asked, my voice shaking with pure raw terror. _

_Another shadow, this one was closer. The next thing I knew I had been pinned up agents a wall, I couldn't move, I couldn't see, all I could do was feel._

_"No, stop!" I yelled, as every terrible thing that he could have done to me spun threw my head._

_"hush, my pet!" he whispered into my neck. _

_Then he bit down, hard, his sharp teeth tore into my neck, with a raw and terrible power. I let out a painfully sharp scream!_

I sat up start in my bed, I was heaving.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the sink, splashed a little water on my face, then leaned over watching the water spiral down the drain, I took several deep breaths, then looked up at myself in the mirror.

It took all I had to swallow my screams!

Some how the kanji for the word "condemned" had wound up tattooed to my neck!


	3. secrets are revealied

"Nel!" I yelled, running down the hall way dogging students, teachers and the occasional TV on wheels. Anxiety was taking over, I was shaking so badly it was actually getting hard to run "Nel! (er, where'd she go?)"

I found her in her favorite spot in her favorite spot in the entire school, under the big tree in the court yard (in retrospect I should have looked there first).

"Nel, have you seen my sketch book?" I asked, frantic, my head spinning.

She looked at me with shock, she was the only person in the world who knew what my art work mint to me, not even my mom or brother knew me that well! "no, I thought I gave it back to you!" she replied.

I looked her still frantic, "no!" I yelled, "you never gave it back!"

Nel went threw my bag, nearly tarring it apart. "well, I don't have it!" she replied. "may be Pepper took it on accident!"

"no! I he was in last period, he didn't have it ether!" I yelled I paced back and forth trying to clear my mind, and calm down_. Think! Think! _"I'm never going to be able to complete my portfolio in time if I have to start over!" I yelled.

"don't worry, Ella! We're going to find it!" Nel replied, "why don't you go back to the cafeteria and look for it!"

"okay, you're right-" _Ring! Ring! Ring! _dame it! "okay, I'll go after school! Bye Nel!"

I ran to class as fast as I could, I couldn't think start, I sat down at my desk, and hid my face. This was set up to be a bad after noon, and better yet, it was time for English class, _I guess I should just start sleep threw the class like everyone else! _

I was devastated, art was my life, my one escape from reality. I mean I worked on my bike to relax, but you can't really do that in class with out the teacher noticing!

"Ella!" someone said, I felt a hand on my back, I looked up to see who was talking to me, it was Ulquiorra.

"yeah," I replied, not real in the mood for talking to any one.

"you're a good artist!" he replied, holding up my sketch book, I let out a sigh of relief. "the only thing is…"

I felt discouraged agene, to a true artist your work was always perfect, the way it looked was the way it was suppose to be, regardless of what anyone else told you to do.

"… tell me, the next time you're going to draw me, I would have stayed still longer!"

Now I felt embarrassed! I was wishing I hadn't drawn that now!

"oh, um, you saw that?" I replied. "I-uh- draw random people- as a hobby" I think just making myself look creepy in front of him…

"what are you on?" he asked. "I'm not that stupid!"

"so, you've figured it out, have you?" I said, blushing a little bit, I knew full well what he was talking about.

"I figured it out, some were in between the way you were studying me, when I saved you from Grimmjow, and the 'you have pretty eyes!' comment, the picture kind' a tied it all together!" he replied, "conspicuous you are not!"

He sounded almost like he was mad at me! As if I was wrong for falling head over heals from him. I buried my face my arms, I was going to die!

Every girls worst fear is that the guy she liked didn't like her back, and I thought that was just what was happening to me, at the time.

Suddenly I felt him flip my hair of my shoulder. I shivered as the cool air hit my neck.

"condemned? That's not a word I would want to tattoo on my neck!" he replied.

I touched my neck, _was that really still there? I thought it was Sky playing a joke on me! _

"oh, I think my brother died that onto my skin in the middle of the night to freak me out!" I replied. "and it won't come off!- but was really weird was that I had a dream that I got attacked by a vampire!"

"what?"

"vampire, you know, with the fangs and the cape and slicked back hair, and the 'I want to drink your blood!'"

alright boys and girls (but mostly boys)! show of hands how many of you are glad I didn't make a new moon refrence?

"I think I can get that off, meet me after school in the court yard," he replied.

* * *

He woke me up on court yard bench. I fell asleep waiting for him to show, maybe an hour ago. I almost left, but I made a promise that I would wait for him.

"uh, flash mob or gang rape?" I asked, still half asleep

" I'm not going to emotionally scar you!" he replied, or at least that's what I heard, he whispered something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear. "let me get a better look at that tattoo!"

I flipped the hair of my shoulder, and he leaned in to get a "closer look"

The next thing I remember was a high pitched shriek cutting threw the cold Autumn air.

It became painfully clear then and there, he was a vampire


	4. Ella Matsumoto is died!

**please reveiw!**

* * *

I woke up in a dark room, I should have barley been able to see, but it was as if the lights were actually on. I looked around, the walls were white and undecorated, the bed I was laying on was- wait! Why did I have any clothes on?

A shrike gargled in my throat, a few super high pitched teapot sounds managed to escape from my mouth, and I pulled the blanket over my chest, I had to at least try to preserve my innocents, even for just as long as I possibly could.

Then I thoroughly checked the room to for anyone else who might happen to be there, thankfully there was no one.

I didn't know what to do. _should I try to find someone or should stay put? I'm completely naked, so maybe I should try to find some clothes… but what if I run into somebody? If I do run into somebody what do I do? What are they planning on doing to me? What if I don't want to know? What if this is my only chance to escape? Man that comitial is accurate: there are a lot of ifs in life! If something is in Italics and needs to be italicized, then are you supposed to unitalicize it to show that it should be italicized? is unitalicize a word?_

But before I had time to decide someone swung the door open, and broke my stream of completely random thought. The light was almost blinding, I shielded my self and (as lamb as it sounds) I hissed, the light was apparently not agreeing with me.

"she's awake!" the dark form yelled. what was going on? I knew that voice! Kaien?

Another form appeared in the door way, he conferred with one another, then the other form entered the room, he looked a lot older then Ulquiorra or Kaien, he had shoulder length curly brown hair, and what I would call a 5 o'clock shadow, but I grew up with my mom and a little brother who's voice still cracked so I really wouldn't know.

"well hello sleepy head!" he said, he had a kind of sarcastically, but I sensed that he mint well, so I let him continue, "welcome to our world!"

"what?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"you're a vampire now, sweetie!" he replied. "if there's anything you need just ask! Come on, there's something I need you to see!"

"um, actually, there's one thing I kind of need before that!" I replied, blushing a little. "could you possibly get me something to where first?"

His jaw dropped. "oh, yes, that would be nice!" he replied, he left briefly and came back with a stack of clothes. "here, this will have to work for now!"

He stepped out of the room for a moment, and I changed quickly, whoever's clothes I was wearing, she was a women, but she was a lot bustier than me because the shirt fit lose but hit me in the right place: right below the rib cage (at least that's were I thought it was supposed to hit) , and she probably had longer legs than me, because the pant's where so long I practically had a train!

I knocked on the door, to show that I was ready, and they opened it for me, I stepped out into the light for the first time. The warmth seemed strange and unfamiliar, even though I had experienced it so many countless times before.

I couldn't open my eyes all the way, or look up, I felt heavy, and my right leg felt numb and I almost fell over, but somebody caught me, yet agene, I still felt tired, and desperately wanted to go back to bed.

"that'll were off… hopefully!" Kaien whispered, I found it amazing that even in situations like the one we where in now, he still found time to tease me, and I still found time to laugh.

He set me down on a chair. I fastened my fingers to the bottom trying to keep my balance, I felt faint and dizzy, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths my mind spinning.

I looked down at news paper in front of me.

"can someone read that for me? My eyes won't focuses right!" I replied.

"17-year-old Elena Matsumoto (or Ella, as called by her friends) died last night after her motorcycle swerved of the road and hit a tree, she left behind a single mother and a 14-year-old half-brother, and several dear friends!" some one read aloud.

My breath came out in icy hot puffs of air, I closed my eyes, and put my hands on my head. Slowly slipping out of consciousness. This was not happening! I'm just a normal girl, why me?

* * *

It was a terrible feeling, learning that your died (but don't worry, you'll most likely never have to go threw it!) I sat in a dark room for hours wavering in-between a nightmarish sleep, and a terrifyingly painful reality.

I was desperately trying to cope with the changes my body was going threw, it was like puberty from hell, as if wasn't hell enough in the first place, that is almost indescribably painful! Every pore in my body was either on fire or turning it's self inside out! I covered my face with a pillow to muffle my shrieks.

Helpful tip, screaming actually doesn't get rid of the pain that much, but it sure is satisfying!

I felt a cold hand on my arm, I jumped, and screamed.

"calm down, I just brought you a glass of water and some pain killers," Ulquiorra replied.

I struggled to my knees, and took the glass from him, only to have it slip out of my hands.

Amazingly he caught the cup and ever last drop of water before I even gasp. I didn't like this position of vulnerability, one bit.

"that should pass" he replied. "or you'll learn how to hold on to things without any traction to your fingers"

"that makes little to no sense (in my mind at least)," I groaned, rubbing my fingers together, I almost dislocated my thumb, as it slid effortlessly over my middle and index finger "why would my finger prints disappear?"

"I thought we explained: Elena Matsumoto is died, she no longer exists and you are no longer her," Ulquiorra replied. "you can't have some one else finger prints, you can only have your own"

I though about it for a while, it made sense, but razed a new question: "If I'm not Elena Matsumoto, then who am I?" I asked.

"I don't decide that," he replied. "you'll just have to wait a little while and find out"

"until my finger prints grow back?" I asked. (do you grow your finger prints or do they form by them selves?)

Suddenly it felt like someone had stuck a hot poker up my nose and was stabbing me in the brain with it! (I know, my analogies can get a little weird -_-) I shrieked and grabbed a hand full of my hair, tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

Ulquiorra shoved the pain killer down my throat. I gagged on it for a little wile then my pain was gone.

"wow! Where were toughs things when I got run over by that car in Tulsa?" I asked.- no, ran over doesn't mean I bounced off the hood of the car with a few scratches and broken ribs! Ran over means I was under 2 tons of peruse as it rolled over me, leaving me with a shattered leg!

"in about 2 months the effect will where off, and you'll go completely numb, it's a side effect," he replied, casually.

"but it's temporary right?" I replied.

"sometimes," he said.

"what?" I asked, a little bit shaken.

"the vampire bloodline is getting a bit thin, it's becoming harder and harder for new vampires to survive the transformation faze," Ulquiorra replied, "your pedigree is kind of hard to trace, sense your father is unknown, but from your mom's family tree, your future is bleak"

"wonderful!" I replied. "you know should try lying more often, you get a rush when you know you've just cheated the system, pulse you would give others more hope for the near and/or distant future"

"you're a sociopath," he replied.

"so, I'm a good liar, most people never find that out!" I said.

"you also don't show a subconscious indicator when you are in fact lying," Ulquiorra replied. (a subconscious indicator is basically a reaction your body makes when you're lying, like scratching your eye, or your eyebrow twitches)

"oh, I trained myself in a bath room mirror!" I replied sounding way too proud that I had mastered professional lying. "but strangely, no one will play poker with me now!"

Suddenly there was a loud clatter coming from the other side of the complex-house-building- or what ever it was, fallowed by what sounded like shrieks of pain and a fire alarm.

"what was that?" I asked.

"stay," Ulquiorra commanded holding up his hand, and treating me like a ill-trained puppy, witch I didn't appreciate very much!

He left the room and things were quiet, with not even my screams of pain to fill the room, it was empty… almost nothingness.


End file.
